Gotta Be Somebody
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Over four months, Kabuto changed from bad boy to good student. And it's all because of Sakura Haruno. One-shot songfic. KabuSaku. Yep, I'm back!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback.

Author's Note: Ohemgee, I have returned! Yep yep, and with a new songfic! As you can see, I have discontinued 2008-52 due to lack of updates (busy with school and work), as well Agreeably Argumentative. However, I will work on Hey Sound and Joys when I have a chance. It's almost finals in college and soon Christmas will be here, which means reduced hours. Yay!

Here's the key for this story:

Centered _italic_: lyrics

_Italic_: Flashbacks

Gotta Be Somebody

It was the night of the big concert in the park, and Kabuto Yakushi was zooming fast as he could on his motorcycle towards the house of his closest friend, Sakura Haruno, ready to take her to the park and join the rest of their friends for one of the hottest events of the summer. However, tonight wasn't just a big night for all of them; it was a night that Sakura was waiting for. The band that was playing was also the artist being her absolute favorite song, and he knew that she was listening to it on repeat every hour of the day she could since the band's concert announcement was made.

Little did she know that over the last few days, that song has been making him think about her, himself, their friendship...and their future.

As he continued to speed along, his silver hair peeking out from under his helmet, he continued to think about the lyrics that was playing on repeat from his attached media player. Only for Sakura, just for Sakura.

_This time I wonder what it feels like _

_To find the one in this life _

_The one we all dream of_

"_Kabuto! If you keep getting into fights, you'll never get into a good college or find a girlfriend or a good job or anything! If anything, you'll just end up in a freaking jail somewhere like your dad!" Mihoshi Yakushi yelled at her son as he walked into the house, covered in bruises and blood from another fight on the school grounds, which he promptly ignored._

"_Mom, first off, I wouldn't be fighting if people at school would leave me alone. Second off, all I want to do is go shower, change my clothes, and fix the rips in this shirt again. Third off...just leave me alone," Kabuto said, walking up the stairs, ignoring his mother's sigh. Mihoshi shook her head, "Hopeless cause. Why did he have to turn out like his father?"_

_In the bathroom, Kabuto stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the hot shower, the dirt and blood from his fight washing away and the stress of the day becoming dull. However, he thought about what his mother had said, about the objects of his future...then scoffed. Dreams, that's what those were._

_But dreams just aren't enough _

_So I´ll be waiting for the real thing_

"_Hey Sakura! Wait up!"_

_Sakura Haruno turned around, noticing her best friends Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka running to catch up with her. The rosette smiled, "Hey girls, what's up? You two got out of study session early too?" "Yeah, I did. Hinata was just leaving the nurse's office; I guess she was escorting Lee there again," Ino said, rolling her eyes at the last part of that statement._

"_He hurt his leg again."_

"_Show off...anyway, let's go and get a milkshake before going home. My treat."_

"_Sweet! Sakura's number one!"_

_Sakura laughed slightly as the three started to walk and chat, their conversation random. However, soon they were stopped by the chanting of a fight call coming from behind the school yard. "Not again...that's the fourth fight this week," Hinata said, hoping that it wasn't her cousin Neji or boyfriend Naruto in the fray. Looking past the crowd, Ino saw the fighters then sighed, "Nope. It's Kabuto Yakushi and some random kid. Looks like from Class 3-B."_

_Sakura looked at Ino, "Kabuto Yakushi?" The blonde scoffed slightly, "My mom knows his mom. They often talk about him. He's a troublemaker, always getting into fights and stuff. Mrs. Yakushi feels that one day he'll just end up in jail like his dad or something. Probably just as well; a fighter will never get a good job. But it's a shame. I heard that Kabuto is actually pretty smart when he does his work."_

_Sakura stared ahead, seeing some of the fight through the crowd. She didn't know what happened next, but within the next moment, she found herself running towards the fight, her friends staring and yelling at her._

"_Stop it! Stop the fight! No more!"_

"_Sakura!"_

"_Sakura, what are you doing!"_

"_No more fighting!!"_

_Kabuto froze his fist as a blur of pink came into his eye sight. Sakura only flinched as his fist stopped centimeters in front of her face. The crowd went silent, and time seemed to stand still._

"_What...what are you doing?" Kabuto asked in awe, shocked to see that this girl had run in between his fight. Sakura grabbed his fist gently, wrapping them softly in her hands, "No more fighting...it's a horrible thing to fight...no more, Kabuto. No more...please." Without lifting his eyes from his, she carefully kissed his fist, moving her lips over the bruises and scars, "Fighting is so wrong, so wrong...stop it." Kabuto held in his breath as he relaxed his arm, his fist unclenched in Sakura's hand._

_I'll know it by the feeling _

_The moment when we´re meeting _

_Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

_So I`ll be holdin' my breath_

_Right up to the end_

"_Out of my way!"_

_Sakura turned around, noticing the boy that Kabuto was fighting getting up, his face full of anger. "The fight is over! Please stop!" Sakura yelled, standing in front of Kabuto, although she was easily slapped and pushed out of the way in an angered fit. "Sakura!" Hinata yelled as she and Ino watched their best friend fell to the ground, holding her bruising cheek._

_Kabuto gaped at the rosette on the ground for a moment, but then turned towards the boy coming at him in a rage, fists coming at him. In a two-step motion, he sidestepped his opponent, letting him collapse to the ground in a tired fit. _

"_Sakura!" Ino yelled, running to Sakura's side with Hinata right behind her, "Are you all right?" Sakura moaned slightly as she rubbed her cheek, "Ouch...oh! Kabuto! Are you all right?" Sakura said, getting up and standing in front of the silver-haired teen, ignoring her own pain._

"_...Are you crazy? What in the world made you stand in front of a fight like that? Idiot," Kabuto said coldly, turning away and starting to walk off. Ino glared, "Hey, you jerk! Sakura was--"_

"_You should use your hands for studying, writing, drawing...you have a smart head on your shoulders, Kabuto Yakushi. I've heard a lot of about you before, even though I've only met you today. You are one of the smartest students in school, but yet...you put that handsome mind of yours to thoughts of fighting and bloodshed. It's not right...it's not you. I know it's not, if you just...set your mind to it."_

_Kabuto stopped, gazing over his shoulder slightly at the rosette, particularly at the bruise on her cheek. "The school nurse already went home, I'm sure. Come on; my mom's a nurse and she'll take care of that bruise on your cheek. And then...you can help me study," he said, walking away towards the student parking lot. The three girls looked at each other in surprise and confusion._

"_Well, looks like we'll be putting off that milkshake," Hinata said softly._

* * *

Four months ago, the fight happened where the two met, and four months later they became closer, from total strangers to best friends...and hopefully, in Kabuto's mind, into something more.

_Until that moment when _

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

"Hey Saki! Hina-chan called! She said that everyone has decided to go to the concert early and reserve seats! But they have seats for you and Kabu-chan!" Moegi yelled upstairs to her older sister. "Okay! Thanks sis!" Sakura yelled back, turning back up her boombox as she continued to get ready for the big event, her favorite song playing on repeat for probably the two millionth time. She looked at the clock, "I better hurry up; Kabuto will be here soon," she murmured slightly, slipping her shirt on over her head. She sang along to the chorus, dancing a little bit around her room on her way to her closet.

_`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there _

_`Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares _

_Someone to love with my life in their hands _

_There`s gotta be somebody for me like that_

Kabuto groaned lightly as he missed the green light, braking his motorcycle and waiting semi-impatiently for the light to change back to green. _'Stupid lights...they're going to make me late,'_ he thought with a outward grumble, _'Well, luckily this wouldn't be the first time, and Sakura at least buys the "lights make me late" excuse.' _The chorus of the song played loud and clear over the speakers, no longer muffled by the sound of his bike.

_`Cause nobody wants to go it on their own _

_And everyone wants to know they´re not alone _

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere _

_There`s gotta be somebody for me out there_

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kabuto hoped that maybe, just maybe...

The light turned green, breaking Kabuto from his thoughts for a moment as he started again to ride onward towards Sakura's home.

* * *

Sakura continued to get ready, finding the last bits of accessories she needed for her outfit, her eyes landing on a turquoise-and-silver-colored teardrop shaped necklace. She smiled, "My favorite necklace...this is perfect."

"_I think that's enough studying for today. Come on, I'll drive you home," Kabuto said, closing his textbook and tossing it into his backpack. Sakura smiled lightly, "Yeah. And it is getting late; I know my mom and Moegi-chan are probably waiting for me to get home." She packed up her backpack and slipped it onto her shoulders, following Kabuto out of his room._

"_I'm taking Sakura home. Be back shortly."_

"_Bye Mrs. Yakushi!"_

"_Good bye Sakura! Come back soon!" Mihoshi yelled from the kitchen, listening for the sound of the slamming back door._

_Kabuto handed Sakura a helmet and mounted his motorcycle, Sakura following afterward and holding on tightly. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you...why a motorcycle?" she asked, placing on the helmet and mounting the bike, holding onto Kabuto's waist. "It was my dad's. Why bother buying a car when I have a bike?" he asked, backing out of the driveway and turning on the radio. Sakura went silent after that; even though she knew him for only a month, she quickly learned that Kabuto hated talking about his father._

_Kabuto noticed Sakura's sudden quietness and sighed softly, patting Sakura's hands, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'd probably learn on a motorcycle anyway; they are easier than a car to learn with anyway." She smiled lightly, then gripped around his waist tightly as he started to drive down the road._

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight _

_And damn it this feels too right_

"_The stars look so pretty, don't they?" Sakura asked, looking up at the sky as they zoomed along, her pink hair peeking out from the helmet and flying behind her. Kabuto looked up slightly, then focused back on the road, "Yeah they do." Under his helmet he smirked, turning a corner that was opposite of the rosette's home. "Hey! Kabuto, where are we going?" she asked, looking over her friend's shoulder. He said nothing, just continued to ride on while Sakura kept guessing their future destination._

_Kabuto eventually stopped in an empty and treeless lot, allowing Sakura to look around. "The school parking lot...? Okay, this is random," she said, taking off the helmet. Kabuto only smirked slightly, turning off the bike and kicking down the stand, "Not really. Look over there. Remember over there? A month ago you ran into my fight right in that spot," he said, pointing to a spot in between two of the school's buildings. Sakura's emerald eyes widened slightly in realization, "Is that why we're here? To take a small trip down memory lane?"_

"_A little. That, and to view the stars. They are pretty, as you said. Although I choose a word such as beautiful," he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking over to the spot where they first met, Sakura following right behind him. They sat down against the building and looked up, watching the stars as they sparkled in the blue-evening sky._

_It´s just like Déjà Vu _

_Me standin' here with you_

"_Wow...so lovely."_

"_Mhm...yeah."_

_Kabuto dug into the pocket of his jacket, "Hey Sakura...I wanted to give you something." The rosette looked over at him as he pulled out a small box from his pocket, handing it to her. "A month ago, you stepped in between my fight and took my hand in yours. Not only did you kiss away the bruises on my fist, you kissed away my past bruises and my doubts about my future. I don't know if there would be anyway to really repay you for what you did...but I hope that this can be something that can show you how much I appreciate all you've done for me now, and I know you will keep me doing in the future."_

_So I´ll be holdin`my breath _

_Could this be the end? _

_Sakura opened the box and gasped slightly, making the silver-haired teen hold back his breath for a second. "Oh wow...Kabuto, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, holding up the teardrop-shaped necklace by its chain, admiring its color as it twirled at the end. Kabuto relaxed and smiled as she placed it on, noticing how well it went against her dark blue shirt._

"_Wow...thank you Kabuto! But...you didn't have to get me anything. I wanted to help you."_

"_Just as I wanted to get you that. Something beautiful for someone beautiful."_

_The two stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, then smiled and looked back up at the stars in silence, Sakura's hand absentmindedly playing with her new necklace._

Sakura's hand twirled the charm slightly as she looked herself over in the mirror, "It's even better looking against black. Just like the starry sky." She smiled and grabbed a dark blue hairband from her dresser, tying it into her pink hair. "Perfect! Now to just wait for Kabuto. He's probably getting stuck for all the lights again," she said, chuckling to herself.

Which, of course, she was right, and behind his helmet Kabuto fought the urge to sneeze.

_'Sakura must be thinking of me, probably wondering where I'm at. Stupid lights...'_ he thought as he got caught at another one, _'I hope she's wearing the necklace...'_

_Is it that moment when _

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with? _

_'Today is the perfect time for her to wear it when I tell her...'_

Kabuto was so enthralled in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the angry honks from other drivers. He flipped them off and continued on his way, turning up his music player a bit more.

_`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there _

_`Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares _

_Someone to love with my life in their hands _

_There`s gotta be somebody for me like that_

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed, zipping up her boots and then kicking her legs as she listened to her favorite song continue, _'I can't wait for the concert! They better play this song, or else I'll really be depressed!'_

_`Cause nobody wants to go it on their own _

_And everyone wants to know they´re not alone_

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere? _

_There`s gotta be somebody for me out there_

* * *

The silver-haired teen turned down the street, finally on the same road as Sakura's home. _'Finally...stupid lights kept me away long enough. Man...when was the last time I came down this way? Not since...oh yeah, the fight,'_ he thought, inwardly seething, _'I was such an idiot, walking into that, but once I did...'_

_Kabuto raised an eyebrow to the note on his locker door, grabbing it and reading it with mild curiosity. At least...until he saw Sakura's name on it._

_Hey Yakushi--_

_If you want to make sure that Sakura chick stays safe,_

_you best meet me outside after third period to continue our fight._

_If not, she may get it next...worse than what she already got._

_The teen gritted his teeth and looked at the time. It was after third period, and now instead of class he had something else to take care of. Without a minute wasting, he ran off to where the fight was before...and where it will begin again._

_However, what he thought would have been a one-on-one fight, he soon discovered was more than just that. "Couldn't take losing huh? So you gathered your friends to gang up on me? Then using a girl as your threat...how low can you get?" he said with a growl, noticing the five people encircling him._

_The leader pounded his fist against his hand, "We have a score to settle Yakushi. And we're settling it now!" Kabuto just smirked, tossing his backpack over towards the wall, "I see. Well...take your best shot."_

* * *

_Sakura turned the page in her book and listened happily to her favorite song, finding perfect quiet time now that Moegi was finally resting like sick little sisters should. 'Hopefully Hinata, Kabuto, and Shikamaru can give me the notes for all the classes today. Then Kabuto and I can study together so I can catch up,' she thought as she read over a section in her book that sparked her school-themed thoughts. Suddenly she heard a faint knock on the door, making her brow quirk as she placed down her book and stood up._

"_Who's there?"_

"_Sakura...it's me."_

_Sakura's eyes widened, "Kabuto!" She opened the door and gasped, taking in instantly how bloody and bruised he was. "Kabuto! Oh my god, what happened?!" she exclaimed, helping him inside as he limped into the doorway._

"_I didn't raise my fist...I took the beating...I didn't fight..."_

"_Kabuto...oh god...here, sit down here! I'll get my first aid kit and patch you up quickly!"_

_She helped him sit down on the couch, then ran for the kitchen where the kit was held, running back just as quickly to his side. "Kabuto...how in the world did you get into such a mess?" she asked, opening the kit and taking out the antibiotic pads. "I mean, you haven't fought anyone in going on three months now!" she continued, starting on the once-bleeding wounds and paying minor attention to his flinching, "You've been studying more than anything else, and been a good student instead of a delinquent! So why on Earth would--"_

_You can´t give up! _

_When you're lookin´ for a diamond in the rough _

_Because you never know when it shows up _

_She was quieted by Kabuto's hand touching her cheek, the one bruised in the fight so long ago now, and onyx orbs staring in concern and care into emerald ones. "He threatened you. I had to go...to keep you safe, Sakura." The rosette was silent for a few moments until tears started to form in her eyes. In his mind, Kabuto panicked; he never saw Sakura cry before, and he knew for sure he didn't want to be the cause of it._

_However, his fears calmed when Sakura took his hand in hers, balling it up into a fist, and gently kissed it, "Kabuto...thank you...for not fighting...for using your fists for something good, not bad."_

_Make sure you´re holdin` on _

'_Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on_

_His eyes widened as her lips moved over the newly formed bruises on his wrist, caused by hitting his bike instead of getting on it. "Sakura...I should be thanking you," he whispered, although it went unheard as she went back to taking care of his wounds._

* * *

"Hey Saki! Kabu-chan is here! Hurry up and get down here!" Moegi yelled, walking away from the doorway towards the kitchen. Kabuto waited patiently on the porch, an onyx eye darting back to his bike then both back on the staircase when he heard loud footsteps clomping down.

"Hey Kabuto! Lights kept getting you huh?"

The silver-haired teen looked over Sakura in surprise at how beautiful she was in just black and dark blue, and saw the bold color of the charm he gave her against her top. He smiled, "Yeah, they did. Come on, we're going to be really late if we don't get going." The rosette smiled as she grabbed the tickets for the concert off the table by the door and walked out of it, closing it behind her with a wave to her sister.

"You're playing the song!" she exclaimed, listening to the music playing as she gripped onto Kabuto's waist. He smiled as he took off, "Yep. Knew you'd like it." Sakura bounced her head slightly to the beat, from what she heard over the motor, singing into Kabuto's ear past the helmet the playing lyrics in excitement.

_`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there _

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands _

_There's gotta be somebody for me _

_Ohhhhhh _

_'Somebody for me,' _Kabuto thought, eyeing Sakura out from the corner as the song played on.

* * *

"Finally! What took you two so long? Took the scenic route or something?" Naruto exclaimed, noticing Sakura and Kabuto pulling up at the park. Kabuto chuckled and pulled off his helmet, "Nope. Stuck for all the lights again."

"Bad luck as always. Is everyone waiting? Has the concert started?"

"Yeah, everyone's waiting, and they've played only one song so far. Don't worry though, it's not your song Sakura. Hurry up with your tickets guys; I got Hinata saving two seats just for you!"

* * *

The concert went on as the night did, and soon the stars and moon came out, highlighting the park in silver and artificial light. However, as the night came, the concert started to dwindle down with the final song, and as the music picked up, Sakura gasped and squealed, grabbing onto Ino's arm with a jump, "My favorite song! I knew they would play it! I just knew it!"

Kabuto chuckled and watched as the rosette joined the crowd of screaming dancers to the music, his onyx eyes solely focused on her as she lost herself to it. _'Sakura...'_ he thought to himself, watching her twirl in the moonlight, just as he had over the four months he's known her.

The four months it took to fall in love with her.

_Nobody wants to go it on their own _

_And everyone wants to know they´re not alone_

Her emerald eyes fell onto him, and a brow quirked in confusion. "Kabuto? Is something wrong?" she asked, stopping her dance and looking him over in concern. He stared into her eyes, surprising her more. "Kabuto?" she asked again.

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere _

_There `s gotta be somebody for me out there_

Calmly he cupped Sakura's once-bruised cheek in his hand, gently caressing with his thumb. "Thank you...Sakura," he said, soft enough to only she could hear him. Her eyes widened in surprise and confusion, "Kabuto...? What are you doing?"

"Thank you...for being somebody for me..."

_Nobody wants to be the last one there _

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

Sakura gasped, shocked by the sudden confession spilling from her best friend's mouth. _'Somebody for me...Kabuto...could you be saying...?'_ she thought, her mind going miles a second as she searched his eyes for answers to questions she couldn't voice. As the shock seemed to settle away, however, she smiled, her hand moving towards his to hold.

"Kabuto...of course...my favorite..."

Kabuto smiled as he leaned in, their lips nearing each other as the song near its end.

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

* * *

Another long songfic! Yay!

Anyway, my next fanfic update thing will be a hilarious update to Hey Sound so make sure to look out for it!


End file.
